First Wand
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: When Harry comes in for his wand, Mr. Ollivander says he remembers when Lily and James came in for their first wands...this is when Lily got hers! ONESHOT!


**As always, thank you for the world's greatest Betta, SOPROL!**

* * *

**First Wand**

Mr. Ollivander looked up as the bell above his shop window rang. A young witch with fiery red hair and brilliant emerald green almond eyes came in, followed by two adults who, Mr. Ollivander could only guess, were her parents. The man, who must be the girl's father, had a camera.

"Go on, Lily, dear." the woman said, gently nudging the girl.

"Um...hello." the girl said.

"Hello," Mr. Ollivander said, smiling. "Are you going off to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, she is," the woman piped up. "Our little Lily is a witch which is really quite amazing as she's the only one in out family. I don't know how it could have happened. My husband and I, however, are very proud of her, though. We have another daughter too, but she didn't get any letter from Hogwarts. She decided to stay home today while we did Lily's school shopping."

"Mum, please stop." the girl said, she turned back to Mr. Ollivander. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Welcome to the wizarding world, Miss Evans. I am Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Ollivander said. "Would you like to get started on picking out your wand?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Ollivander." Lily said.

"Very good, so, I will hand you a wand, and then you just give it a little wave, and then...well, let's just say we'll all know which wand is right for you."

Lily nodded her understanding and Mr. Ollivander started looking for wands for Lily to try out.

"Let's try this one; Beachwood and dragon heartstring, seven inches."

Lily waved the wand for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Alright, let's see...Ebony with phoenix feather, nine and a half inches."

Lily waved the wand, and still nothing.

"Hmm...let's try this one, Miss Evans." Mr. Ollivander said as he walked down a row of wands, paused, and pulled down a box, walking it back over to Lily. "Holly with unicorn hair, twelve and one fourth inches."

This time when Lily waved the wand, the counter between the two of them, caught fire. Lily yelped and jumped back. Mr. Ollivander pulled out his own wand and put the fire out.

"I'm sorry" Lily said.

"That's alright, Miss Evans. Obviously, this is the wrong wand for you."

Lily nodded and handed the wand back silently.

"Not to worry, Miss Evans, this shop has a wand for everyone, and I will find the wand for you. Let's try this wand...Maple with phoenix feather, sixteen and three-fourth inches."

While this wand clearly wasn't for Lily, it didn't do any damage to the shop like the last wand had.

"Hm...let's see about Mahogany, eleven inches." Mr. Ollivander said.

Lily waved the wand and nothing happened.

"Apparently not," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now, let's see about this one; Oak, eight inches."

Lily waved the wand and again got nothing.

"No? Well then, we will keep looking." Mr. Ollivander said. He walked down an aisle of wands and pulled out another box. "Let see about this one. Willow, ten and one-fourth inches."

Lily took this wand and waved it. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers as bright gold sparks shot out of the wand. Mr. Ollivander clapped.

"There now! You see, I knew I had a wand for you here somewhere, Miss Evans! That is a very good wand. It is very swishy. Nice wand for charm work."

"Lily, hold it up for a picture." Lily's mother said.

"Mum, we can take pictures when we get home." Lily said.

"But it's not the same, Lily dear! Now come on, just a few shots."

Lily sighed, but smiled as she held up the wand and her dad took a picture. Then she took a picture with her mom with her. Next, her dad gave her mother the camera and got a picture of Lily with the wand.

"Alright Lily, one more picture." Mr. Evans said as he took the camera. "Let's get a picture of you waving the wand around, go on now, dear. Give it a wave."

Lily waved the wand, and a trail of golden sparks shot out. Her dad snapped the camera.

"Very nice, Lily, now, we have a few more shops to visit, and then we can stop for lunch here, and then we should head home. We don't wand Petunia to feel lonely." Mrs. Evans said. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, thank you." Lily said.

"My pleasure, Miss Evans." Mr. Ollivander said, waving as they left.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, a boy came in. He had messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. He took the mahogany wand that didn't work for Lily. Mr. Ollivander said it was pliable and very good for transfiguration. The boy's name was James Potter.

* * *

**What do you think?**

* * *


End file.
